The Simple Warriors
by boredomatitsfinest
Summary: The war happened five thousand years ago. We know there were other gems, so why not look into what their life was like. From the start of the war, to the end. Where they learned, felt, and regretted and laughed.
1. Chapter 1

"You must be precise, in control, and stubborn in your ways," Spoke Rutile Topaz, a stern gem with nothing much to look at. It was her that towered over the rather small Blue Topaz, every once and awhile flickering down to look at her. Admittedly, Blue Topaz was barely paying attention to her superior. Then again, she didn't pay much attention to anyone.

It was true. She wasn't what the Diamonds' wanted. If she hadn't been a Topaz, she would have been tossed out. Cracked, shattered, what have you. But they decided to try to salvage the oddly small gem anyways. Besides, she was simply going to be a tactician in the long haul, they figured. One who simply figures out the puzzles for everyone else.

This young gem, barely three thousand, was becoming difficult. She had been pushed onto Rutile roughly two thousand years prior to this day, and she wasn't exactly happy about it. She had shown to be a worthwhile and swift teacher, but Blue Topaz was testing her patience.

First off, she asked far too many questions. Mostly about why certain things worked the way they did. Why gems were below others. Secondly, she spaced out too much. Hardly paid any mind to the tactics being taught to her. And thirdly, in Rutile's opinion, was much too small to be a suitable role in their society. Because, after all, that was it came boiling down to.

Their society was built on power and ruthful thinking. Bigger was better, and the weak were quickly dealt with. Yet, here Blue Topaz was, waltzing around their home planet, barely big enough to stand at the majority of the upper gems' waists. And the Diamonds' aloud it. Or rather, one talked the others into it.

Rose Quartz.

She was an odd one. Every gem knew it. But they also knew how she managed to rise to that position. So no one spoke up about it. Or, well, they _used_ to not speak about it. Now she was the enemy, and Rutile was hopeful she would be spared from this small brat.

And she had been told that she was. So, when Blue Topaz said nothing to her statement, all she did was glare, push her crystal white cape behind her, and storm out. Leaving the blue gem to her thoughts.

The background noise of the door sliding shut barely made her stir. Finally, she was alone. Rutile always had annoyed her. To the point she swore the gem on her forehead ached in pain.

She watched from the second story window of the base she was posted at as gems- mostly quartz- climbed into ships of varying shapes. They were at war alright. And she honestly questioned if she was on the right side of it.

However, as she was pondering, the door opened once again. An Obsidian walked in with two small boxes. She recognized one as a sign pad, and the other as a decorative present box. She crossed over to her quickly, her black eyes watching. Silently, she handed Blue Topaz the sign pad before speaking.

"You've received an honored present from Yellow Diamond. And, you're first assignment." She placed the box in the other gem's hands. "You are to go to earth within the hour. You've been assigned a small task force to go and help guard the kindergarten being maintained on Earth. Your flight is 5534. It is suggested to go soon." And just like that, the Obsidian walked out, her gray bodysuit slipping out the door.

Blue Topaz looked at the yellow box. Soft ruffles spilling out of the center. She gently opened it.

She frowned, seeing the smooth and frail Verdite. Her assistant, she guessed. Most of the tacticians had one, but it put the gem off to a degree. Without meaning to, her hands gradually warmed the box to the point it began to ashen. How wonderful.

Groaning, she set the box down and took out the green stone, placing it in the palm of her hand. She waited a few seconds before it began to glow and rise into the air. A round, curvy body formed around it, soon placing it on the back of a slim neck. Blank, dull green eyes were soon looking at her. A flicker of sadness, perhaps, slipped into them before disappearing.

"At your assistance, Tactician Blue Topaz," The gem greeted robotically. Barely so much as blinking.

"Call me BT, it's easier," Blue Topaz replied, slinking past the other. "Now, it appears we have to leave."

"Yes. Quite," Was the only response. And the blue gem heard footsteps, indicating she was being followed.

Yes. Blue Topaz asked a lot of questions. And perhaps, in the end, it wouldn't really matter. After all, she wasn't exactly a huge piece in the large war that was to follow. But, she wanted answers. And she was hopeful that she would get them. Even at a price.

* * *

 **Feels good to be writing again. I wrote this withing about half an hour just now, so sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to get a start on this story me and a friend thought of a couple months ago. I doubt it will be very long, but I really enjoy the characters we have. Many of the roles will be based on the Mohs scale of hardness, so I'm sorry of it does not fit with your headcanon. But, while we're on the subject, feel free to tell me yours. Who knows, maybe I'll sneak a couple in.**

 **As for Blue Topaz, shes my character that I came up with. And rather than spending a whole paragraph describing her, I have this - post/131437038586/real-quick-color-palette-idea-for-blue-topaz-done**

 **Take a look if you can! And if you don't like this format/can't get to the image, just tell me and I'll describe her in the next AN. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm pretty sure the next will be a lot longer. :)**


	2. Meeting the Team

Boarding a ship wasn't new to Blue Topaz. Seeing as she hadn't been created on Homeworld (rather on a planet that they had long since abandoned and quite possibly left to shrivel up into a husk) and was placed on a ship almost immediately after popping out of her hole. She wondered if it was supposed to have been a life changing experience.

It wasn't for her.

Actually, she found it dull the way that worked. Not so much as a 'hello', and they shove you into an overcrowded bunker with other blubbering fish in your wake, before hauling all of you to different areas of the same metallic planet. That was, before you got assigned to conquer another planet. Regardless, she hadn't really thought conquering was such a fantastic plan of action anyways.

She would much rather observe and experience others. But that wasn't exactly the plan for her superiors.

So, as she treaded down the ship's entrance -Verdite at her heals- she didn't bother to look as excited as the quartzs around her. She felt pained, in a strange way. Her footsteps were heavy and the lights seemed a little too bright, but it didn't appear anyone else took notice.

"Blue Topaz," A large quartz, most likely a Citrine, mumbled in greeting after she approached the blue gem. Yellow skin glowing in the light. "Your _team_ is in room four on the southeast side of the ship." She didn't really look at the other, obviously not used to addressing such a small individual, much less one that was technically her superior. Without another word, she jogged off, orange hair flowing behind her.

"Do you know what I'm about to face," Blue Topaz asked the green gem behind her. The other stiffened while shaking her head. 'Hm' was all she said in return, catching the other seemingly off guard. "Best to take it as is, no spoilers."

"What do you mean, B-BT," The lowly gem wasn't used to using such an informal way of talking, but she had to listen to her superior. The green gem flicked her eyes around them, possibly to check if anyone saw her talking.

"Well, it's a lot more fun and exciting to wait for the future rather that barreling forward, in my opinion." This Topaz was strange, Verdite decided, but didn't ask any further questions, feeling as if she had already overstepped.

Half an hour later, they stood in front of room four, a bit agitated on Blue Topaz's part for almost getting stepped on several occasions. She despised the size of some gems. Pushing that thought back, she pushed the button the side of the door, and prepared to step in.

But she soon felt herself getting friendly with the ground while two gems yelled and punched each other to the left of her.

"I'm twice the fighter you are," The darker gem screamed, reaching for the gem on her stomach.

"As if," spit the green one, her arm already half inside the gem on her shoulder.

Verdite was beside Blue Topaz- attempting to help her up- when the gem jumped up with blinding speed. The long staff of her weapon connected with the two gems, forcing them to crash into the wall. A few seconds passed before they looked up and found a very fed up Blue Topaz. The sharp edge of the metal on her weapon looked as if it was glowing, and smoke was starting to come off the short gem.

"I think I'm gonna like our boss." A slightly taller, dark grey gem appeared in the doorway, smiling at Blue Topaz. Her red pupils staring right at her. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm a Bloodstone. That green one is obviously an Emerald, and the other is a Boulder Opal." The Bloodstone gestured to the gems slumped on the floor, who were pouting rather childishly.

"I see. I'm a Blue Topaz, and this is 'my' Verdite."

"The rest of your team are inside," Said Boulder Opal, appearing at her side, her amor looking as if veins had been placed inside of it. However, her height- as well as the Emerald's- was another subject. They towered over her, not exactly making her feel like a "boss". And the way Bloodstone seemed to crawl rather than walk with her skinny form, obviously built for speed, sent chills through her. The gem on the back of her right hand glowed under the bright lights, and sharp teeth etched into a smile.

"Right then. Let's go inside," BT said curtly, slipping into the room before anyone else spoke. She was followed dutifully, and somehow that made her feel uneasy. But that didn't stop her from spotting the two gems in the room, who were already looking at her.

She took notice of the silver enhancements of the dark blue one, who happened to approach her almost immediately. Standing straight, she nodded at Blue Topaz and began her introduction. "Hello, Blue Topaz. It is a pleasure to have such a high priority gem to instruct me on the mission. I am your Apatite. Or, rather, your Technician."

There was that queasy feeling again. But the superior gem simply smiled and nodded, watching as the other gem in the room approached her. She was bright pink in her color scheme, with her oval shaped gem placed on her chest.

"And I am your Rubellite. Pleasure to be of service."

Right. So the whole team was here. The one she had been assigned. And so she watched, from the one table in the room, the small group of gems that had the secret displeasure of being there. Because she knew, that they all knew, that she was an utter joke to the entire gem population. And behind those smiles, was anger. She watched the Emerald and Boulder Opal begin to argue again, only for the fight to be defused by the ever charming Bloodstone. Out of fear or liking, Blue Topaz didn't know.

The ship was somewhere in the vast space of an unknown solar system, heading towards a planet called Earth. A planet inhabited by the first gem that showed the small gem pity. Or whatever it had been that she showed her. And deep within her core, Blue Topaz began to feel numb. An absurd feeling to feel when you were a gem. But perhaps, not entirely a bad one. After all, it would start her on a rather interesting path.

* * *

Emerald was a simple gem. A gem that wanted nothing more than to be a warrior she was designed to be. But no matter how hard she tried, she continued to stumble and fail. Her fellow gems which she trained with didn't so much as glance at her. She was built like any other warrior, but somehow, things didn't quite click.

Her superiors constantly cast her aside. To be honest, she always knew she would end up with a joke for a boss. And with an equally unpleasant team. What she didn't expect to feel so. . . . at home.

Home was a strange word for gems. They were always on the move after all. But seeing the other cast aside gems, like that small blue gem for a superior, she couldn't quite find it in herself to mope. Though, that Boulder Opal was another story.

* * *

A length of time later, after becoming acquainted and situated with one another, Blue Topaz's team was loaded into a pod and sent down to Earth. The landing was rather harsh, but nothing too bad. As soon as they stepped out, they were tossed into the Kindergarten.

It sent a chill down the superior's back.

The best way to describe it was grey. Not in appearance, but in feeling. The way the drills dug into the Earth, pulling the life inside of it out. And watching the large, newly broken out gems brandish their newfound power. All the other gems outside BT's group looked positively ecstatic. As if this was a grand and new occurrence.

It wasn't.

The drills were built new, sure, but the sight wasn't. Perhaps it was the war outside the hollow caverns? It was the first time fighting their own, after all. And with a Diamond, of all gems.

They were soon posted at an empty base on the far outskirts of the Kindergarten. A small, metal building was the only thing to greet them, along with an overgrown field that grabbed at their legs if they went too far. It was like their own personal prison. _Looks like Rutile really did get rid of me_ , thought Blue Topaz, walking through the slightly open door.

None of them expected a spectacular position. But they were hoping to be in some way close to the actual action. Now they were tucked into a corner that nobody had to even remember.

And it was so very quiet.

You could barely hear the sound of the drills, and when their feet met dirt, the crunch echoed off the empty cavern walls. Apparently the area had been deemed useless. Just like them.

So, when they gathered in the small, metal walls, the group was surprised to find Apatite's messenger beeping on her silver, metal leg. She plucked it out of its socket, and placed it in the hands of Blue Topaz. Two sentences were visible on the small screen.

 _Get rid of the field. You know what to do._

And Blue Topaz did know what to do. The numb feeling grew ever stronger as her team watched her place the pad on the table. Smoke slowly began to edge off of her as she made her way outside, and did as she was instructed.

The sky was a vibrant blue that night.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait and if this seems a bit rushed. I haven't finished sketching up all the gems, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what they look like. (Btw- Apatite's gem is on her right shoulder.) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! It's gettin late, and I have stuff to do. I'm afraid that most updates will be 1-2 weeks apart from each other. :(**

 **If there was any mistakes, plz let me know! And tell me what you think! I'm all ears! See you guys next update!**


End file.
